The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to electrical connectors having electrical contacts with contact arms.
Electrical connectors use a wide variety of electrical contacts to electrically connect electrical components together. Some known electrical contacts include a cylindrical body that defines a socket for receiving a pin or plug of a mating contact therein. The body includes a plurality of contact arms that engage the mating contact to establish an electrical connection between the body and the mating contact. For example, the contact arms include mating interfaces that extend radially inward into the socket. As the mating contact is received within the socket, the mating contact engages and deflects the mating interfaces of the contact arms radially outward. Resistance to the deflection by the mating contact facilitates establishing a reliable engagement and electrical connection between the contact arms and the mating contact. However, too high of a resistance may require an undesirably high insertion force to insert the mating contact into the socket.
The design of the contact arms of some known electrical contacts are not without disadvantages. For example, the contact arms of some known electrical contacts grow in length when deflected radially outward via the engagement with the mating contact. The resistance of the contact arms to such growth may increase the insertion force above desired levels. Moreover, a limited amount of space along the length of the body of the electrical contact results in some contact arms having a reduced length. The reduced length may provide the contact arms with a moment of inertia that requires an undesirably high insertion force to deflect the contact arms and thereby fully insert the mating contact into the socket. Furthermore, some known electrical contacts are two-piece contacts that include a body and an insert that is held within a cavity of the body. The insert includes the contact arms. The body of at least some known two-piece electrical contacts is fabricated using a screw machine process, which may be costly and/or may waste material. Moreover, assembly of the insert with the body may be difficult and/or time-consuming, which may increase a cost and/or manufacturing time of the electrical contact.